Conception Foundation Wikia:Wiki Rules
General Rules Shitposting * Pages made specifically for shit posting isn't tolerated here. However, you can do this in small amounts on your blogs, you can use no more than two on your blogs. You can use no more than one reaction image in comments. If you are found shitposting, you will be blocked for a week, if you are seen doing it again, you will be blocked for between a month to five years. Hatred * Hatred geared towards another user is not allowed here at all. If an argument breaks out, you are to make up quickly, if this doesn't happen, both users will be blocked for a week. If you are making pages made specifically to harass another user, you will be indefinitely blocked. If you are continuing to argue with this user on Wikia, you will be reported. If you are doing this to this user on other social medias, we will find your accounts, and have them banned. Porn * Porn is allowed in text, but however, not in images and video, it is also required that you put a warning in bold. If you are seen posting pornographic images and video, you will be banned for a month. If you don't have a disclaimer, you will be notified to put it on the page. If you have characters under the age of 18 in your porn, you'll be notified to take it down (either by blanking the page or requesting the page to be removed by an admin), and be reported to Wikia. (This can be avoided by bumping the underage characters into the age of 18.) Art *Artwork, as long as it isn't stolen from somebody else, or used under fair use, is allowed. Hate art, fetish art, porn art, or excessive gore, isn't allowed, if you break these rules, you will be blocked for a week or longer, if more than one has been posted. Alts * Alts are allowed on chat, but not on the actual wiki unless necessary, if alts like "Donald Trump" are used on the wiki (excluding chat), you and the alt will be banned. Joke Pages * Joke pages are accepted, as long as they don't have grammar like this "i liek fud!!!11!!!", otherwise, you'll be banned for a day. Also, don't strictly focus on making joke pages. Swearing * Swearing is allowed here, but not in every sentence you say. (i.e. "I fucking love food. Food is so fucking good. Fuck drinking!") If you swear excessively enough, you'll be warned and/or banned, depending on how excessive you swear. To prevent that, it is recommended to use the template. Personal Information * Don't give out too much personal information (i.e. where in your country/state you live, your phone number, your address, your school, passwords), if you are seen doing this, you will be warned, if you continue, you'll be banned. Spamming *If you like something, that's perfectly fine, but remember, don't shove it down everyone's throat, especially if you don't have permission to edit a page. If you are found doing this, you'll be banned from a week to a decade, depending on how bad you've spammed it. Maturity * Please show maturity, especially if you are over 18. If somebody asks you to stop doing something, please have points other than "you don't like it". We recommend you ask the admins about what the user is doing you wan't stopped. The admins will check it over. If you aren't showing maturity and acting like a child, you'll be banned for a indefinite amount of time. * If a user is 18 and older, please don't make the automatic suspicion that they're a pedophile. You most likely don't have the evidence to prove that as true. You'll most likely be banned for two decades to twenty five years. * Don't type in all caps excessively, if you are seen doing this, you'll be warned, if you are seen doing this again, you'll be blocked for 10 years. Chat Rules Spamming * Putting hundreds of spaces in a row isn't allowed on chat, if you are seen doing this, you'll be kicked and warned, then if you continue to do this, you'll be banned for misbehavior. Demanding * Demanding for another user to do something isn't allowed, if you are seen doing this by one of the admins, they have the right to kick you, and/or warn you, if you are seen doing it a second time, you'll be banned. Discussing Criminal Activity * If you discussing on an activity which you are planning and may be seen as illegal, you'll be banned and blocked for 50 years. Pestering * Don't pester people for their constant attention, if you are seen doing this, you'll be warned, if you are seen doing this again, you'll be banned. Pinging Admins *Please only use the !mods command in case other users are breaking rules and/or when you need to talk with an admin.